


Hufflepuffs With Books: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

by Rushingriver



Series: Hufflepuffs With Books? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushingriver/pseuds/Rushingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to a challenge given by ginnyrules27. The challenge was:</p>
<p>During the shunning of one Harry James Potter during his fourth year, the House of Helga Hufflepuff find some rather strange books. Will they finally realize what they're doing is wrong?</p>
<p>Read more: http://readingthehpbooks.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=challenges&thread=2000&page=1#24324#ixzz21bB6t7Ak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuffs With Books: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginnyrules27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginnyrules27).



Prologue

 

Godric and Rowena unwittingly gave me the idea yesterday during the evening meal. They were debating with Salazar about which of their houses had the best qualities. I would normally not pay attention to their arguments as I know without a doubt that each of the houses have their own virtues and flaws, bravery without a healthy dose of self-preservation, knowledge without moderation, ambition without a clear goal, and loyalty to the wrong person; they can all spell disaster in the person wielding them, but they are wonderful qualities to have in small measures.

Anyway, Rowena mentioned how knowledge is the best because you can do anything you put your mind to. Godric countered her by saying that having knowledge is no use if you cannot use it in a situation that really matters, thus bravery is the better thing to have, ‘When you are brave’ he said ‘you can make up for not being wise by using your other strengths.’ Salazar said that this was all well and good, but would happen if you were outnumbered, would you be a courageous man and stand your ground even in the face of death, would you freeze because your wisdom failed you in that moment, or would you turn

and run away so as to live and see another day. Godric and Rowena were furious with him for saying they would both die when faced with that situation. I just sighed and got up to leave them to their argument.

As I exited the room something one of the men said made Rowena yell ‘BOOKS ARE NOT USELESS,’ her words continued to echo down the hall after me, ‘THEY TELL THE TRUTH ABOUT THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED IN THE WORLD!’

This line stayed in my mind as I walked towards my chambers. For weeks I had been worrying about what would happen to my students if they ever chose to be loyal to a person that wished them all nothing but harm. Rowena’s words continued to resound through my thoughts as the night progressed. An idea was forming but I had no idea what it would amount to.  


* * *

When I awoke this morning the idea was already formed. There is a chance that in the future my house will choose the wrong side to follow. There is also the chance that they will rise up against another student that has done nothing truly wrong. I cannot allow this to happen. So my research begins. I must create a spell that will, for lack of a better word, feel my students’ intentions towards their fellow students. The spell must also be powerful enough that when all of the Hufflepuffs are against something, or someone, they will receive that thing/person’s history in a written form. The spell must be tied into the wards around my common room, and when this spell activates the wards must also activate and lock down the common room. This is going to take a lot of work.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I apologize for any and all mistakes made in either spelling or grammar. I have never been very good with the proper use of commas or semicolons.  
> Secondly, this is up a day later than I intended as RL kicked in yesterday, I was called in to work.  
> Thirdly, PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think so far. As this is my first reading the books story I am a bit nervous as to how this is going to turn out.  
> I will try to post at least once a week but I am a high school student and I have a job and RL rears its ugly head a whole lot so I will not make any promises to updating.


End file.
